The One Who Cannot Be Forgiven
by The.Melancholy.Of.Me
Summary: Ever since Mikuo was murdered, Rin has been out of sorts. She's gotten violent and cold; she's even started a gang. Torn, Rin will do anything to avenge her lover's death- even if it means killing her childhood friend, and prime suspect of the crime, Len Kagamine. Rated M for suggestive themes, cursing, and maybe some character death. RinXKaito, RinXGakupo, RinXLen, RinXKiyoteru.
1. The Beginning

"Tokyo news-

On May 27, 2012, at 6:09 pm, a teen was shot and killed. Police suspected it was a murder, judging that the gun was not with him.

His body was found on the corner of Oriental and Pacific avenue. Witnesses reported seeing a pale teenage boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes leave the scene.

Some suspect it was Len Kagamine, from the 2nd dorm of the University of Tokyo Inspirations. He is currently in custody for questioning.

His apartment showed no evidence or proof of the crime. Further investigation will commence soon.

R.I.P- Mikuo Hatsune."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I will avenge you, Mikuo.

My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm not related to Kagamine Len. That man killed my best friend. I loved him, and I was about to tell him. I was there when it happened.

We were by the old ice cream shop, and I was trying to confess.  
I finally got the words to come out. "I-I love you... Mikuo."

He looked really happy. Like, really really happy. And you don't see that often with him.

"Rin... I love y-" BAM. He fell limp in my arms. Blood spattered my face, and I screamed. I screamed and cried and screamed again. Then I heard sirens.

I knew it was Len. He's always been the jealous type. Me and Len have a history, but I just couldn't escape my feelings for my childhood friend.

So now here I am, loading up on guns and weapons of that sort.  
I've since started a gang.

"Yo, Rin. When can we get him?" Gakupo asked me.

"Oh. Right. Like we can just go to the police station and pull him out."

Then it hit me. Literally. Gumi threw a carrot at me. "Alright let's do that then!"

Oh, fuck. "We can't!" I shouted at them.

"Don't you want revenge on your boyfriend?" Kiato sneered.

I threw a knife That was sitting on my desk at him, just missing his face. "We won't bring him up, now will we?"

"N-no..." he trembled. Keh. Little crybaby.

Our gang consists of only the top rated fighters. Gakupo, Kiato, Miki, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Lily, and of course, me.

Don't even ask why Kiato is here. I guess I just need a little kitty to pick on. But he is good with knives. Gakupo is the gun guy, gumi is the locator and grenade girl, miki is good with bayonets and stuff, Lily is the bat girl ( she enjoys hitting people with them) and Kiyoteru is the brains. No, not the "I like splattering brains", but "the smarts".

Me, well I'm all of the above. Hand me a weapon and I know exactly how to use it and I kick ass with it. That's just how I am.

Our gang headquarters is right in the middle of Tokyo, in an abandoned fire station. It's actually in good shape. But it's behind a cemetery, and it's barely noticeable. We also got ourselves a humvee. Its not in the best shape, but it's drivable.

My desk was in the conference room, neat and tidy with several gun racks in the next room over. We call that the weapon quarters. The kitchen Is filled with snacks and food, because you can't fight when you're hungry.

My family doesn't want me. They think I'm too much- trouble. So they abused me, forcing me to run away. I took refuge in this building, and still went to school. I found people there just like me, who wanted revenge on certain people. Hatred. Thats all they needed. It fueled my need for fighting.

Thus, I'm here. I live with these people. There's enough rooms, and beds and whatnot.

Now, before you think were murderers, were not. I don't kill people who don't need it. Len, he's an acception. He deserves all the agony I'm about to put him through.

So I thought- why not go get him? Yes, we'll do it at midnight. It's settled.

"Everybody get geared up, we're hitting the police station at 12 sharp." Everyone looked at me. Gumi was happy, and Kiato was excited. Gakupo- well, I don't know.

"We'll be caught!" He said. Bleh.

"Oh, spare me. Fuck it, we can out run them any day any time." I yelled back.

He let out a long sigh and followed my orders. Good boy.

Miki got her signature spear, and Gumi filled her backpack with grenades. Not real ones, just gas to knock them out- Hopefully.  
Gakupo grabbed two pistols off the rack and stuck them on his hip holsters. Kiato grabbed a dagger, for one on one attacks. Lily got her metal bat. Gakupo threw me an AK-74 and we were ready. Almost. I headed to my room to get the proper attire on.

A white dress, a black long cotton jacket (that was almost as long as my dress) and black knee length leggings were spread out on my bed. I slipped them on and then put my black flats on. I may be a bad ass, but I know my style. I put on my white bow that Mikuo gave me and went into the living room.  
Everyone was already dressed, all in black. I was the only one to wear bits of white. It showed leadership and 'innocence'.

Gumi wore a black shirt, exposing her shoulders, and a black skirt with black leggings an black sneakers. Miki wore a gray long sleeved shirt, that was like a dress, with black border and a black sash near her hips. She wore black boots that stopped mid-thigh. Lily wore a black tube top that barely came past her boobs, and a gray half jacket that was longer than her shirt. She wore black shorts and black thigh high boots.

Gakupo wore a black button up dress shirt, with black skinny jeans and gray high tops. Kiato wore a black tee shirt and gray-black skinny jeans and black high tops, with a black beanie on his head. He looked pretty good. Kiyoteru wore a gray tee shirt with a black jacket, and black skinny jeans as well. His black rimmed glasses gave his outfit a good touch.

We grabbed our previously picked out weapons and I told Gakupo to hold mine.

"Don't come in to help me unless I give you the signal." I told my gang.

"Pardon me, but what's the signal again?" Kiyoteru asked, jotting down notes in his little pocket notebook.

"You'll know when I do it." He sighed and put his notebook and mini pen in his back pocket.

We loaded up into the humvee, Gakupo driving, me in the passenger seat, and the rest of the crew in to back.

As time went by, we finally arrived at the police station. It was 1:30 by now and there were little patrol men outside.

We parked around the corner and I jumped out while the humvee was still moving, and started towards the police station. Everyone gave me a look but they knew I knew what I was doing.

I made it to the entrance, smiling to the guard at the door. Turning my head, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a gas grenade so he couldn't see it. I walked in casually, pulling the pin and throwing it behind me as I walked.  
Easy. I then rolled one into the front desk area and I mentally laughed when all the people went down without one single word. There was only 4 though, so I didn't expect much.

I walked into the kitchen area- no one. Hm. You'd think there'd be at least 1 in here munching on a donut and drinking coffee.

Next room- no one. Now for the room I've wanted. The door leading to the jail cells. I slowly opened it, to see Len. Just, Len. In a single cell. This is easier than I thought.

As soon as he saw me in all my glory, his jaw literally fell. "Rin...?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes to see if his vision is correct.

"Don't say my name." I told him sternly, making him tense. I looked over my shoulder to see Gakupo and Kiato and Kiyoteru close to me. A little too close.  
They're daring him. Daring him to get mad and even dream of hitting one of them. I see.

"Ne, can we get him now, RIN-CHAN...?" Gakupo whispered... Suggestingly.

"Riiiin~ come on~" Kiato whined, putting his hand on my lower stomach. This is too awkward.

"Or we can torture him..." Kiyoteru added, and I felt the warmest of lips on my ear. WAY. TOO. AWKWARD. I stepped towards Len, breaking the tension between him and the three boys.

"Who are THEY?" Len spat, shooting them dirty looks over my shoulder. I just ignored him and turned to say "Key." Kaito tossed me the key and I walked to the cell. I crouched down, supporting all my weight on my two feet and one hand.

The lock unlocked with a faint click and I heard weapons being drawn behind me. A pair of muscular arms -Kiyoteru's- snaked around me and pulled me away from Len. I knew why. Len darted out trying to get to me and just stopped short of Kiato's 6 inch long knife and Gakupo's .22 calibre.

"Touch her... And DIE." They both said in sync, and for once I felt loved. But not in that type of love. A brother/sister love.

I felt Kiyoteru bring his hand into my pocket and his lips on my neck, tempting Len. I almost felt sorry for him, but then I remembered Mikuo. I fake moaned. Kiyoteru jumped back in surprise.  
"That was fake, idiot." I whispered to him so no one else could hear it. I wiggled out of his grasp and made my way towards the door. Kiyoteru soon followed, as well as Kiato and Gakupo holding Len while Kiato held the knife to his neck, daring him to move. And that's how we casually walked back out to the humvee.

Miki, Gumi, and Lily were obviously mad.  
"Uhg, we didn't do anything!"  
"I at least wanted to throw these grenades"  
"I have to go pee." And of course Lily would say that


	2. Feelings

I ordered Gakupo and Kiato to hold him in the back, and I'd drive. "You're too young! How about Lily drives?" Gakupo said. I shot him a glare.

"Yeah, no. Shut up. I'm the leader, I make the rules. Or else." Everyone nodded. I have to admit- I make a really good leader, too. I hopped into the drivers seat and Kiyoteru sat next to me.

The ride hope was awkward, with Kiyo's breathing in my ear to Len's obvious cries of confusion.

When we got home, I was sooo relieved. I was tired and hungry. "Who's hungry?" I asked my gang.  
Everyone said things like 'I am!' or 'Im starving!' until Len said, "Me."

There was an awkward silence and Gumi's eye twitched.

"Awh come on, we can't let him starve to death! That's my job to kill him, not his lack of food. Now, let's get inside. I'm freezing!" That last sentence is the one I regretted the most- because right after I said it, I was glomped with boys. Gumi didn't get the vibe and shouted "Dog pile!" but was stopped from jumping on me by the end of Lily's bat. She whispered something in Gumi's ear and Gumi immediately said "Ohhh."

I tried walking with the clingy guys until I realized that Gakupo and Kiato were on me- where's Len? Crap. Piss. Fuck. Ass. I don't know. Gah!

"Where's Len?" I asked with a cold dark voice.

"Nya~ he's tied up in the humvee." Gumi stated.

I looked over to the humvee- that was slowly driving away. Once again Lily saved me. Her bat flew to the one open window and hit Len's now visible head. I heard a distant "Ow!" and then Kiato proceeded to pick me up and carry me into the fire station. I was really tired. And in this position... I could just- sleep. And sleep is what I did.

"Rin!" A high voice called out to me. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

A blonde girl blushed. She looked up to look at a blonde boy, about her age with cerulean eyes.

'L-Len...?'

"Arigato, Len-kun..." she pulled his face closer to hers hesitantly. His eyes widened and then he got the idea. He broke the tenseness by gently but quickly moving forward and connecting his lips to hers. She kissed back, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

They continued kissing for a while. "Stop! Kill him!" I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I tried to move, but my limbs were somehow restrained. "No!"

The girl turned to me, and I saw- me. That girl is me! Len dug his face into her neck, pressing their bodies together.

"Deal with it." she mouthed. Wha-?!

"What do you mean?" I mouthed back.

"Deal with your love for him, Rin. It's the only way-" She was cut off by him kissing her again. She lifted up his shirt, revealing his toned abs.

I don't want to look! Damn it, why cant I turn away?!

They proceeded to remove their garments. I blushed ferociously seeing him... naked.

~Enter almost-Lemon Here (Oh God)~

After having world war 2 with their tounges, Len and the other-me proceeded to make love. I could feel the real me getting a little horny by this. The pleasured looks, the quick moves with the hips, the moans- it was all too much.

I can't believe I watched that- me, having sex with... Len?! No. Nononono. I wanted to scream, but Len turned to me. He can see me too...?! He walked towards me, still naked, until he was centimeters away from my face. I looked for the other me, but she was no where to be seen.

I felt a hand across my stomach. I looked down and I was naked. HOW. AM. I. NAKED. I wasn't two seconds ago!

He touched me. In my virgin places, places that shouldn't be touched. He was NOT going to be my first time! I have to stop this! But I still can't move.

My breath hitched when he bit down hard on my neck, leaving me gasping. It felt so... incredible.

I felt his manhood brush up on my thigh, and I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so bad, to beg for Gakupo or Kaito to come save me, but I couldn't. He felt me up while invading my mouth with his banana flavored kissed

He was at my entrance now. I took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the pain to come. But it never did.

_**Oh- Oh god. I never thought I'd ever write a lemon before. NEVER. I feel so dirty 3**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**I'll go cry about how short this is now, thanks for sticking with me so far. More to come soon~**_


End file.
